Backseat Lovin'
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: A little backseat truck smut for the fabulous Driemygrl for her birthday! AH/OCC


**So Shereene & I wanted to write something for our amazing friend April's birthday.  
She's always telling us about hot sex in a big jacked up truck, so we figured since we couldn't be there to celebrate her big day in person, that we'd write her a fuckhawt smutty O/S about just that!**

**Here's to you babes. And to many more birthdays and backseat pleasures (;**

**Shereene beta'd this, so if the grammar sucks...blame her. Hahaha. Kidding. She's amazeballs.**  
**& We don't own Twilight, or the characters. We just like to make them do naughty things...Things S. Meyer should have made them done originally.**

* * *

**EPOV-**

_What are you up to tonight? - B_

Ahh, Bella.

We'd occasionally hook up. Have some fun, and go on our way. We've gotten a bit closer lately, just hanging out even without having sex, but our sexy times were my favorite thing. I couldn't get enough of her pussy. It was fucking spectacular. We hadn't met up in a few weeks, so I figured she was looking for a booty call. Who was I to turn her down? So instead of answering her back, I reached into my pants and played around with it, getting it hard, before snapping a picture.

_Thinking about you... - E_

Sent that with the picture and waited. It wouldn't take her too long to text back, of that I was sure.

_Ohh. Don't tease me. Need a hand? (; - B_

Knew it. Girl loved my cock. Not bragging, but it was big, I've been told a few times. I've also been told it was pretty. I don't know. I don't spend a lot of time looking at cocks, so I can't point out a pretty one.

_Hell yes. Head over when you can. Door's unlocked - E_

I get up and straighten up the house. There were beer bottles and a pizza box on the coffee table. My brother Emmett was over earlier, and we watched some football, he's a messy fuck, and left me with clean up.

After that was done, I sprayed some Febreze so it didn't smell, and went and got a quick shower. Bella only lived 15 minutes away, so she'd be here pretty soon. When I got out, I didn't even bother with clothes. Just left the towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom. When i got in there, I saw my phone blinking, I checked the message and saw it was from Bella.

_Hey, just got called into work, I can't come over. Can you drive over here for a quickie? I really fucking miss you (; - B_

I smiled and walked over to my dresser, pulling out some dark jeans and a waffle shirt, then put a t-shirt over top. It's October, it's fucking cold outside. Slipped on a pair of chucks and a beanie, and headed out to my baby.

My baby being my new 2013 Dodge Ram 2500. She was shiney, black, had 24's on there, with all black rims, and King cab. Nice and roomy for Bella and I to fuck it. I should know. We've done it before. There's no better combo than my baby, and pussy. Especially Bella's pussy. damn. Have I mention how spectacular it was? Well, it is.

I grabbed onto the handles and jumped up in my truck. I loved having my 3" lift. Made my girl stand out, plus, it was funny as fuck seeing Bella trying to get her little ass in here. I always ended up helping her in. Win win for me. Funny seeing her try to get in, and I get to grab her ass while pushing her up in there.

Bella texted me telling me where she was working tonight, so I headed over there. When I pulled into the driveway of the house, and texted her telling her that I was outside.

_Be out in a few. Have to get a few of the people situated for bed.- B_

I laughed and texted her the general "okay" before throwing my phone on the seat next to me and putting my head back on the head rest. I would not want her job. Wiping other peoples asses? No thank you. I'll stick to wiping my own.

A few minutes later, I heard her trying to open the door and chuckled. I leaned over and opened the door from the inside and smiled.

"I fucking hate your truck" She huffed as she started to get up into it and failed.

I laughed and reached for her hand "Don't lie, you love my baby. Not only is she beautiful, but sooooo spacious" I smirked and pulled her up in, and she shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Bella was all over me. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to hers. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and ran it across her lips, willing her to open hers up to let it in. Once she did, all bets were off, our hands were all over the place. I ripped her shirt off over her head, and threw it, and her bra came off next. Thank god I had tinted windows, because we'd be in deep shit if anyone saw inside.

I bent my head down and latched on to one of her nipples, using my hands to free the button of her jeans. When it was released, I pulled back and looked at her.

"Move to the back seat" I huffed, out of breath.

She winked and saluted, before moving to the back seat, sticking her ass in my face deliberately, so I bit it, and she squealed.

"Edward!" She admonished while laughing.

I moved to the back seat and smirked. "Don't stick that delicious ass in my face unless you want it to get bitten"

"Edward, shut up and kiss me" she said right before pulling my face to hers and kissed her hard. After a few minutes, I needed air, and looked at her.

"Get the rest of your fucking clothes off...now!" I demanded. I couldn't wait any longer to stick my cock in her.

As she was getting her pants and panties off, I made sure I saw where she put her panties, cause those little things were mine. Going in my glove box with the other three pair from when we fucked in here, then got my clothes off in record speed.

"We have to hurry up, I can't leave them unattended for too long. I'd like to keep my job" She said and laughed at the end.

I would not want to take care of old geezers like she does, but i guess it makes money, so whatever.

I reach down and run a finger up her slit to see if she's ready for me. Barely. That will not do.

I situate myself so that I'm laying between her legs. Face centered with her pussy, and take one long lick all the way up. I flick her clit a little bit with the tip of my tongue, getting her nice and slick with saliva and some of her own juices. Now she's ready.

I get back up and move to sit down so that she can climb over and straddle me.

She moved over me and leaned down to nip at my ears before whispering into it.

"Want me to ride you big boy?" She flicked my ear lobe with her tongue. "Want my pussy to swallow your cock?"

I lick my lips and grunt, unable to get out a coherent response, and she sinks down on me.

I lean my head back and close my eyes as my hands make their way to her hips. I would help her move up and down on me, but she's got this. She's a fucking pro. She starts moving up and down faster. My cock impaling her. Fuck it feels good. I know she's liking it as well because of the sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Fuck, Edward! Your cock feels soooo good. So fucking deep. FUCK!" She reached her hands up and has her palms flat on the roof of the truck, just going at it. Fucking me hard.

I push my hips up forcefully every so often to get it in there nice and deep. I feel my balls slap her ass, and it feels so fucking good. Her pussy feels so fucking good.

"Damn baby! Your pussy is choking the shit out of my cock...So fucking tight" I moan and grab her hips tighter. I know it's going to leave bruises, but I don't care, and I have a feeling Bella won't either. You know it's good sex when there are bruises left.

In a split decision, I lift her off of me, and groaned when the cool air hit my cock, flipping her to where her back laid on the seat, and slammed back into her.

"FUCK!" She moaned, moving her hands above her head, holding on to the door, so her head wouldn't wouldn't bang into it. I was driving my hips into her hard. Our hips slamming together was the only sound I heard besides our moans and heavy breathing.

"Fuck me hard, Edward. I've missed your cock...mmm. fuck" she breathed out.

I looked down at her, her tits bouncing hard. She was so fucking sexy. How she was still single, i didn't know, but i was glad. When she finally found someone this would be over. No more going over to each others houses, or having a quickie in the truck. It would all be over, because another man would be doing to her, what i'm doing now.

For some reason, that pissed me off, and I drove my dick into her harder, and faster, wanting her to remember this. Wanting this ingrained into her head. I was broken out of my dark thoughts by Bella squeezing my ass cheeks and moaning my name.

"Shit, baby, mmm." She bit her lip then licked them "Best cock ever!" she moaned louder. It made me smile internally.

I swiveled my hips, letting my cock hit the right spot, I needed her to cum. I was so fucking close. I knew I had hit it when she squeaked and her pussy clenched so hard, I thought i'd lose my shit.

"Fuck E! I'm cummminnggg!" She moaned out, breathless. Fingers clawing my back, I knew they were going to leave marks. I leaned down and latched onto her neck, sucking hard just as I started cumming. And I came hard. Giving her every drop I had.

After a few minutes, we both laid there catching our breaths.

"I have to go. I'm sorry" She looked up at me apologetically, and put her hand softly on my cheek.

I gave her a soft smile and sat up, reaching my hand down and swiping her panties.

"Thanks for these" I smirked and held up the scrap of lace she considered panties. and threw them In the front seat. I reached down and pulled up my boxer-briefs and pants, then pulled on my shirt.

After we were both dressed, we sat in the front seat and looked at each other smiling.

"Want me to stop by and take you to breakfast in the morning?" I reached over and grabbed her hand willing her to say yes. I realized tonight that yes, we might have amazing sex, but that's not all I wanted from her. I wanted to be the guy that was that was always on her mind. I wanted to be the guy that brought her breakfast when she worked till morning, I wanted to be the guy that gave her quickies in the middle of the night while she was supposed to be working. I wanted to be _her_guy.

She smiled at me and nodded. "I'd like that" she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, then whispered in my ear.

"I want you to be that guy too." Then jumped out of the truck.

Fuck. Had I said that outloud?

She smirked and closed the door, and sauntered into the house.

I laughed and shook my head before starting the truck, and backing out, heading to my house. Just as I pulled into my driveway, I received a text and laughed at what it said.

_Yes, you said that outloud. Don't be late tomorrow morning. I want round two in the truck (; - B_

Damn. I love my truck.

...and Bella's pussy.

* * *

**Happy birthday love! Hope you enjoyed this! Too bad we can't be there to be awesome and fuck shit up in person. We'd probably end up in a jail cell together somewhere. haha. Love youu! **

** Everybody head on over to our FB page and leave April some birthday wishes! Link to the FB group is on our profile (:**


End file.
